Mats made from reinforcing materials such as glass fibers are known. Such mats are commonly used in composite products, such as printed circuit boards, skis, rail car tanks, boat hulls and the like. Typically, such mats are formed via a knitting or weaving operation. However, knitting and weaving operations are quite complex and throughput rates are low. Hence, while such knitting and weaving processes may be effective, they are time consuming and inefficient and, thus, expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a more efficient and more cost effective process for making composite product reinforcement mats.